If Things Would Have Been Different
by oddfurball
Summary: The story of Arrow told from a new perspective as Oliver Queen returns from the island and meets a certain blonde who occupies his mind because her name sounds familiar. Oliver sets out on a mission to cross the names off the list along with trying to find how Felicity is connected to him. Many scenarios are changed, so read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Oliver felt the cold of the blade against his cheek as the man behind him methodically worked to trim down his shabby and overgrown beard into neat stubble. Oliver felt a pang as his beard was being shredded. Five years on the island had changed him in more ways than possible and the beard was a symbol of the change in him. But right then, he knew he had to look presentable enough before going home. Starling's Bad Boy was back and Oliver knew that the reporters will want every detail of his missing years so Oliver was not surprised when he saw the biggest horde of cameras as his private jet landed. Oliver hadn't noticed that his palms were sweaty as he rubbed them against his fine pleated pants and stepped out. The flashes of hundred or more cameras blinded him for a moment but he composed himself and put on his 'I-survived-an-island-while-smiling-like-an-idiot' smile. The reporters would have smothered him if he wasn't in the ring of protection of a ring of bodyguards who guided him to the car while the crowd around him shouted his name and begged him to answer their questions.

Five years had been lost by Oliver and Starling City was not what he remembered. As the car whizzed through the streets, Oliver recalled every detail he could remember before his stint on the island about the buildings whizzing past but those memories were of a different man. The playboy Oliver Queen was back but with a secret, as dark as the malice he felt in his heart towards the people who had destroyed his city and left its people at their mercy.

Oliver had learnt to control his emotions, to conceal them and to not feel on the island but as his home came into view, he felt the need to loosen the tie around his neck and bring the windows down to let the breeze splash across his face. Oliver tried his best not to look nervous as he walked the steps of the front porch but before he could knock, the door was opened by a familiar face which looked aged but more beautiful, like the browning pages of a book. Oliver hugged Rasia and breathed in the smell of chocolate with a hint of cinnamon as she led him to the foyer where his mother stood, just as he remembered her, but as he got closer he could see the fine lines etched around her eyes and the crinkles on her forehead as she came in closer and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oliver, I can't believe it."

Oliver simply let himself enjoy his mother's embrace for a moment longer than necessary and when he looked up, he saw a petite girl with brown eyes descending the stairs with an unknown expression on her face. Oliver knew his sister would have been taller and more beautiful than he last saw her but he hadn't imagined his Thea to be command authority around her. Oliver watched as Thea walked up to him and looked into his eyes searching for her brother.

"Is it you, Ollie?"

Oliver could tell that Thea sensed his hesitation and awkwardness that's why she simply hugged him, enclosing her petite arms around his middle and welcomed him back. Oliver felt his pent up tension dissipate as he hugged her back. He might have come back as a different man but he was home.

* * *

><p>Felicity looked at the watch in her office. Oh crap! It was 8 already. She was running major late. She hit the power off button on her laptop, put on her overcoat and started her journey towards the parking lot. Her entire company, correction, the company she worked for, Queen Consolidated had been turned upside down because its rightful heir was back for his throne. Felicity had been well versed with the tabloids and their love for the in-famous Oliver Queen which existed even after he was stranded on an island for five years. It had only been two weeks since he was back and the gossip column was abuzz with news of his crazy party ways. Felicity always thought that five years on deserted island can change an individual; she had watched the movie Cast Away, but apparently those rules didn't apply to billionaires. As Felicity made her way to the precinct, her head was abuzz with scenarios about how she will never forget to carry her tablet everywhere she goes from next time. If she gets stranded on an island, at least she will die with technology; her first love.<p>

The precinct was more crowded than she last remembered and it took her a while to find the person she was looking for. She waited on the sides as her uncle chatted away to his fellow officers, looking weary and sleep deprived. Felicity had always been the life of the precinct, with her colourful clothes and brightly painted nails. Her uncle always told her that he loved it when she visited him so Felicity made it a point to come as often as possible. She caught some of the younger officers looking at her but they their eyes scurried in a different direction as her uncle approached her.

Quentin Lance was one of the bravest men Felicity ever knew and as he planted a kiss on her forehead and led her to the break room for a quiet dinner, Felicity knew that she couldn't have been more proud of him. She took out the sandwiches she had packed along the way from Quentin's favourite place and sat down opposite to him chomping down on her sandwich like a hungry bear.

"Woah, slow down there, munchkin. You are going to choke on your sandwich."

"I was hungry like a pig. I couldn't grab a lunch because of my stupid boss."

"I swear, one of these days I am going to march in there and have a little talk with that douchebag about office rules."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh imagining state her boss might be in if her uncle ever makes a visit.

"I am serious, Lis. They are making you work too hard. I know that you have two mouths to feed but I don't want you to overdo it. Besides, I like these dinners. I wouldn't want anyone to come in between them."

"Don't worry, Uncle. I can handle it. So, how is Laurel?"

"I spoke to her over the phone. She is fine; though it would be even better if she could visit her poor father once in a while."

"Give it some time. After Sarah, all of you have been through a lot, especially Laurel. She will come around."

"When did you grow so big, munchkin? I look at you sometimes and I see the little girl with her big glasses and awkward talk who used to follow her brother. It all looks so surreal now."

Felicity dabbed her hands with the napkin and sat next to her uncle. His face had weathered with time but his eyes were the same. She took his hand in hers and paced a kiss on his cheek.

"We all have to grow up some day. But no matter how much I grow up, I will always love you."

She saw the love in his eyes before he said that he loved her.

"I love you too. Now let me get back to work."

Felicity didn't let go of her hold on her uncle's hand.

"Uncle Quentin, tell me the story again."

"Lis, you have listened to it a million times."

"I know but I just feel like listening to it again. Please?"

Felicity made her best impersonation of a wounded animal and couldn't help but give a small smile as her uncle sighed and began to narrate the story.

"It was a day just like this, calm and peaceful. I had recently been recruited into the violent crime division as a Detective but the crime rate in the city was down so my job was not as interesting as I had initially thought it would be. I was wading though some old cases when a sixteen year old boy walked into the precinct with a wailing baby in his hands and asks to see a Detective. Since I was the rookie, they directed this boy to me. This punk walks up to me with confidence and tells me that he needs to work for the police department. Would you believe his nerves?"

Felicity chuckled as she imagined the look on her uncle's face.

"I thought to myself that the kid was a goner. So I told him to sit down but he kept on insisting that he needed a job, a job to feed the baby with him. At that time, I really thought that the punk was a kidnapper so I handcuffed him to the chair and tried to take the baby away from him but he wouldn't let the baby go. So I asked him his story. He gave me his name and stopped talking, like I was supposed to know who he was. So I did a background check on him while the kid soothed the baby. He was so good with the baby that I would have given him my badge when he stopped its screams. And that's how I first met your elder brother, John Smoak. That sixteen year old lost his parents to a brutal murder so he decided not to live in a foster home and instead kill himself but he couldn't because of you, Lis. He found you in one of the dumpsters near the lake and brought you home. He used to sit in the precinct everyday with you in his hands and beg me give him a job."

Felicity put her head on her uncle's shoulder and she could hear him struggle with his voice.

"I slowly grew fond of him and you, so your brother started from the lowest ranks after studying hard for a year. I still remember the day I asked him to be my partner, he was hardly 22 but he accepted me in a heartbeat. Even until his final breath, he couldn't stop talking about what a blessing you were to him. Your brother, Lis, was one of the bravest I had ever seen so don't forget that. His legacy should live on in Roy and you, always. John Smoak was my best friend, my partner and my son. Always remember that, Lis and guide Roy. Don't let him forget his father."

Felicity felt the tears trickle down her nose and wet her uncle's shirt but she didn't let go. She held onto him till she could. They were finally interrupted by one of his colleagues.

"Detective Lance, Mr. Queen wants to see you."

"Tell him to wait in the interrogation room, I am coming."

Felicity gathered her things as her uncle wiped her tears away and with her brother's memories in her mind and a smile on her face she left the precinct.

* * *

><p>So here it is, folks. From the maker and writer of the okay successful Light at the End of the Tunnel comes this Origin Story. Read, enjoy and review because as you know, reviews are what makes it better chapter by chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

Oliver Queen walked into the Precinct dreading his meeting with the man to whom he owed a thousand apologies but it would never have been enough. He was the reason his beautiful daughter now rested at the bottom of the ocean with an empty grave marking her memory. As Oliver walked past the break room in the Precinct, a glimpse of sunshine hair caught his eye. He saw wavy hair neatly tied in a ponytail resting her head on the shoulder of Detective Lance. Oliver could not see make out the features on her face but judging by her posture, Oliver could say that she was crying. Right then, John Diggle, his bodyguard walked up to him.

"Mr. Queen, you are allowed to go home now. The cops are not pressing any charges but next time, do yourself a favour and don't drink and ride a bike, while the cops tail you."

"Mr. Diggle, you are released of your duties for the day."

"No, I am not, Mr. Queen. You are drunk and it's my responsibility to take you home."

"Digg, can I call you Digg? Of course, I can. Look, I am sober. I will take a taxi but right now, I need to meet a man who might even end up shooting me because I deserve it. Go home."

Oliver watched as Digg gave him a concerned look but left without further prodding him, for which he was thankful. A female cop walked up to him and asked him to wait in the interrogation room for Detective Lance. As Oliver talked to her, the girl who was crying on the shoulder of Detective Lance passed by him and Oliver felt a wave of familiarity pass through him. But before he could register a name to her face, she was gone.

"Excuse me, Officer. But who is that woman?"

"Ah, that's Felicity. She is Detective Lance's niece."

"It's okay; Officer. I will take it from here."

All of Oliver's thoughts were pushed aside when he saw Detective Lance walking up to him, stoic and serious.

"Heard you were back but I guess even five years away from the ones you love can't take the stink of richness off, seeing you gallivanting around."

"Sir, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"That's Detective Lance for you. The interrogation room is awaiting your arrival, Mr. Queen."

Oliver followed Detective Lance towards the interrogation room. He sat down as Detective Lance closed the door to the room.

"Do you want to speak first, or should I?"

Oliver could see the hardness on the face of the older man. He was struggling to keep a façade, a mask which projected he was alright but Oliver could see that he was a broken man. The prepared speech which Oliver had repeated a thousand times was now lost in the deep crevices of his brain and that's how only one sentence came out of his mouth.

"Detective Lance, I am sorry."

"Well, if you are, then bring back my daughter. We could not even say a goodbye to her. How dare you prance back into this city and pretend like nothing happened? You destroyed my family. If you are sorry, then bring her back. Then I can think about forgiving you."

Oliver's speech function was frozen. He could not say a word except repeat his apology.

"You listen well, Oliver Queen. I need you to stay away from my daughter. She has been through enough and it has taken her a long time to be where she is today. So you stay away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Detective Lance left Oliver, banging the door behind him. Oliver had carried the picture of Laurel for five years but Detective Lance had been right. He did not deserve to touch the girl in the picture. Oliver left the precinct, thinking back to the girl with glasses in the Precinct and a wave of familiarity washed over him. Felicity; that was her name. He had a feeling that her name would become important.

* * *

><p>Felicity looked at her watch and cursed. It was past 9 and she was still a few minutes away. She was sure Roy would be hungry by now, not to mention launch himself into a mini lecture on safety for girls especially in the Glades. Felicity lived in the part of the Glades where finding a vandalised car was more common than a cat. She quickly grabbed the sandwich she had packed earlier from the back seat and rushed to the apartment. When she entered, she was met by a fuming Roy.<p>

"I am so sorry. I know you must be hungry, isn't it? There was traffic on the way back here from the precinct but look I picked out a sandwich from your favourite place. Did you pack your clothes yet? And everything else? We need to move by this weekend so don't leave everything to the end, okay? I guess I have packed some of the plates so how about you eat the sandwich and I will go do girl stuff, you know the ones which they do before they go to sleep. Speaking of that, my feet seem to be hurting."

Felicity finally took a breath and saw a huffy Roy walk up to her and bend down at her feet. He gestured for her to move her foot as he removed the heels that she wore and set them aside. He grabbed the sandwich and sat down at the couch, taking a big bite of the sandwich.

"Wait, hold on."

Felicity walked up in front of him.

"Where is the 'Felicity-you-are-my-aunt-but-I-have-to-act-like-the-adult-around-here-lecture?" I was so ready for it."

"Don't wear those shoes to work next time, especially with your boss making you work overtime."

"Roy, hey, I know it's been hard for you especially since you have to change school in the middle of the year but we should be glad that we are finally getting out of this horrible place. No more fist fights, no more carrying a baseball bat each time you leave in the night, none of that."

Felicity sat down next to his nephew on the couch.

"How was the first day of school? Do you want to talk about it?

"There was nothing to talk about. The kids were jerks as soon as they found out I was from the Glades. I am already nicknamed as the Charity-Case."

"Hey, if you don't want to school there, I am sure we can get you into one of the public schools. These rich kids can be such a snob."

"No, I worked hard to get into that school. You worked really hard to get the money. I am doing this."

"That's my boy. Now go wash up and get to bed. I have an early shift tomorrow. I will leave you on the way to school."

Felicity was taken aback as Roy placed his hand over hers and gave them a light squeeze.

"Hey, after dad and with mom out of the picture, you are the only one I have? You know that, right?"

"Roy, we are the only ones we have."

"But I don't want you to work so hard to give me a better life. I want you to take it easy and do what you have been missing out on. I can take care of myself from now."

"Well, look who is all grown up. But guess what, kiddo? I am still your aunt and I made a promise to your Dad. And besides, I have tons of fun. You just don't know it. Besides, where else are you going to find such a cool 25 year old aunt? Nowhere, I tell you."

"You are not going to be 25 forever."

"Hey, a girl can dream. Now get to bed. We have a tiring weekend coming up."

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen knocked an arrow into his bow and checked the weight of it. The polymer cable concealed in it needed a trigger without making the Arrow any heavier. As Oliver worked on a better design, he was disturbed by a buzzing of his phone. Tommy.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey, best friend back from the dead! Want to grab a drink or something?"

"Tommy, its 1 in the afternoon. Don't you think it's early, even for you?"

"Oliver, come on, man. I need you. It hurts me to not see your handsome face every day. I need my daily dose of pretty, not say I am any less."

Oliver could not help but give a slight smile to his friend's tactics.

"Fine, pick me up in an hour."

"Okay, lover."

"Tommy, I thought you wanted to grab a drink. Why are we driving towards QC?"

"I spilled a latte on my laptop. I needed it to be repaired."

"Tommy, you do realize that you dad owns a company which specializes in computers, don't you?"

"Ya, but my company doesn't have the view."

"You mean a certain female?"

"I am going to answer that with no comment. Now stay here, I will be back in a jiffy."

Oliver looked at his office building, one he still had to visit, and saw a certain blonde with spectacles in the rear view mirror of the car. Oliver was sure that it was the same girl. He was even more shocked to see Tommy walk up to her. He returned after a few minutes with a laptop in his hand.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, you liked what you saw? But sorry man, I can't set her up with you. She is not the 'one-night-stand' type."

"Ya, but who is she?"

"Oh, that's Felicity. Felicity Smoak. She is a genius, my man. She can fix anything, even latte spilled laptops."

"So, you two are going out?"

"What? Me and Felicity? No, hell no, Oliver. As I told you, she is not the 'break-her-heart' kind of girl. She is sort of like my best friend, you know."

Oliver watched as Tommy adjusted his seatbelt before speeding into the traffic. Felicity Smoak, name definitely rang a bell.

"So, how do you know this Felicity?"

"She is Laurel's cousin sister. Well, not really a cousin, cousin. They are not blood or anything. Felicity's big brother was Detective Lance's partner but he got killed on the job. Detective Lance blamed himself for it and he has been taking good care of her and her nephew ever since then. So she is like family."

_Family. _And that's when it struck Oliver where he had heard her name.

* * *

><p>I am going to leave it hanging. Now, where do you think Oliver would have heard her name? Remember, he only feels her name is familiar. Not her face. Well, we have to wait and see. Please do review! These stories take time to finish and patience so if it's good, review!<p> 


End file.
